


NBA Ballers

by BvBnAnime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Build, Gay Sex, Kagami has a large bottle of lube in his living room, M/M, R18, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a basketball game on the xBox turns into hot couch sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NBA Ballers

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine gives Kagami a blowjob, then pounds into his ass.

"Bakagami," Aomine growled slightly as Kagami made another 3-pointer on the xBox game.

They were sprawled out on Kagami's living room couch. Aomine was lying on Kagami's lap and Kagami had one leg over the arm of the couch, both of their eyes fixated on the television.

"Heh, face it, you're not gonna win," Kagami grinned as he shot yet another one.

"Tch, this is nothing like real basketball," Aomine said as he tossed the controller to the side.

Kagami sighed and shut the console off before sitting back, Aomine being in his lap the whole time. "You're just mad because you knew I was going to win," he said, poking at his forehead.

Aomine swatted his hand away and turned over, pressing his face into Kagami's crotch.

Kagami shifted slightly and Aomine pressed harder. He started to grind into it as he felt a hardness beginning to form.

Kagami pushed on his head, groaning slightly. Aomine sat up with a smirk as he rubbed at his own growing bulge.

"How about it?" Aomine grinned, earning a slight nod from the now flustered red-head. Aomine licked his lips as he gripped onto Kagami's boxers and shorts, pulling them down with one tug.

Kagami covered his red face with the bend of his arm. Aomine moved it away and growled slightly. "Don't hide from me, Bakagami," he said before popping the tip of his cock in his mouth.

The red-head let out a loud moan that he had managed to keep stifled earlier.

Aomine took more of it in until he had a little over a third in before Kagami gripped onto his short blue locks, pushing him down to the base of his cock. Aomine groaned and started to rut against the couch, trying to find friction.

Kagami moaned out and found a steady pace to thrust up into the others mouth.

Aomine hummed around the length, sending vibrations through all of his cock.

Kagami's cock twitched in his mouth and tugged on Aomine's hair as he shot his cum down his throat.

The blue-haired boy pulled off, lips slightly swollen and glistening with spit from all the sucking. He pulled away and Kagami wrapped his arms around his neck.

"O-oi, Bakagami. Got any lube?" Aomine breathed out.

Kagami gave a slight nod as he reached over to the small table next to the couch, grabbing the rather large bottle of lube and handing it back to Aomine.

He popped the cap open and put some on his fingers, allowing it to warm up before spreading the others legs. He slowly slid a finger in before beginning to thrust it slowly, earning a grunt from the fiery red-head. He inserted another and scissored them before thrusting them. Kagami started to softly moan and grind against his fingers. Aomine grinned and added a third, scissoring and thrust them until he deemed Kagami stretched enough.

He slung Kagami's legs over his shoulders and lined the tip of his cock up with his hole before pushing in. He let out a groan as the other shifted below him. After allowing Kagami to adjust a bit more, he started to thrust.

Kagami but at his bottom lip and groaned. He moved his legs from the darker males shoulders and sat up slightly. He opened his eyes back and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. "F-fuck," he let out as a small moan.

After hearing the moan of pleasure pass through the red-heads lips, Aomine started to thrust faster, moaning out softly himself.

Moments passed and the only sounds really audible were the pants and moans from the two and the sounds of skin slapping wetly against skin.

Kagami's back arched and he let out a large gasp as Aomine hit his prostate.

Aomine grinned as he continued to pound into his sweet spot, letting out loud moans as the other squirmed under him.

Kagami's body jolted as he released over his stomach and chest.

Aomine gripped onto his hips and gave a couple more rough thrusts before real easing inside the others hole. He pulled out slowly and lied down on Kagami, ignoring the sticky fluids between them. He nuzzled the crook of his neck before Kagami pushed him off.

"Nngh, Taiga," Aomine groaned and Kagami rolled closer to him.

Within a few minutes, the darker teen fell asleep.

"Good night, Panther," Kagami mumbled before falling asleep to the beat of Aomine's heart.


End file.
